Victor Fries (Batman Unlimited)
Victor Fries is a scientific genius, but after a lab accident, he could only survive in cold conditions. He became an isolationist who preferred solitude over prolonged interaction with wretched humanity. He believed living among them only brought misery and chose to be a hermit becoming the ice-based supervillain known as Mr. Freeze and soon settled in the Arctic. Biography ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants The Penguin encountered Mr. Freeze during his exile in the Arctic and began living with him. He continued to tell Penguin he would be much happier once he turned his back on humanity. Freeze became enraged with a new oil drilling platform invading his territory. He returned to his cave and found his Arctic Devices. He attached it to another machine and enlarged an Isopod into a medium-sized monster. He addressed the roughnecks on the platform and declared their occupation of his land had come to an end. He sent the Isopod to the rig. The roughnecks managed to defeat it with a Wayne Enterprises Drilling Sledge. Freeze vowed to eradicate them with his next monster. Penguin promised he could find him better monsters if they returned to Gotham. Freeze was naturally suspicious of Penguin's intentions, but Penguin assured him he was serious. Freeze summoned his submarine and they departed for Gotham City. They used Freeze's Drill Tank to break into Arkham Asylum. Freeze, in his Ice Blast Armor, made short work of the Gotham Police Arkham Division and froze them in place. Mr. Freeze grew impatient. On Penguin's lead, they freed Bane, Chemo, Killer Croc, and Clayface. He didn't take kindly to Batman's interference and erected a barrier of ice around himself and his allies then froze part of the floor. Bane bashed it. They descended and returned to the Drill Tank and escaped into the sewer tunnels. They settled in a remote cove, accessible only by travel underwater, near Gotham Harbor. Freeze extracted Bane's venom, Clayface's mud, and Chemo's sludge and used a giant sequencer to combine them into Monster Venom. He injected it into Killer Croc, whose constitution made him a durable test subject. It worked and Croc grew into a giant. Croc emerged from the harbor and began freezing the city with ice breath. Freeze was impressed. Penguin pointed out he was so focused on defending his little cave, he wasn't thinking big. Freeze agreed and realized he was underestimating himself. While Freeze was distracted, Penguin's henchbird Buzz filled a vial with the Monster Venom and walked away. Freeze decided he didn't need to hide from civilization anymore. He could turn it into an ice world and start a new global ice age. Penguin inquired if it was cold enough for him to finally be rid of his armor suit. Freeze verified it was but pulled his Freeze Gun on Penguin. He noted Penguin's usefulness had come to an end and wasn't risking whether Penguin would double-cross him or not for control of Gotham. Freeze was too late to act on this. Freeze watched as Bane and Clayface injected themselves with Monster Venom. Freeze warned Penguin they were too unstable but he didn't care. Freeze declared he wasn't getting away with this betrayal. Clayface picked him up and flung him across the city. He observed Dr. Langstrom, Robin, Nightwing, and Flash assembling a laser cannon on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department headquarters. After the initial activation failed, Freeze made his presence known and pointed out the design was flawed. He explained it couldn't support valence co-sharing between the bonded particles. Dr. Langstrom realized he was right. Nightwing questioned his intentions. Freeze admitted he was foolish for being manipulated by the Penguin into freezing Gotham and wanted to help. Flash was still skeptical. Freeze offered an Arctic Device. He believed if it was coupled with the cannon, Clayface could be stopped. Langstrom examined the device and agreed but Freeze was the only one who could help set the configuration up. Robin checked with Batman, who signed off on the alliance. He informed Robin that Freeze's whole personality was built on guilt and he had enough of a conscience to want to make amends. Freeze went to work but he wasn't fond of Flash's constant questions. They soon ran out of time. Clayface was converging on them. Freeze fired the cannon but it only partially froze Clayface. He broke free and pelted the roof with lava. Despite the temperatures being fatal, Freeze refused to abandon the cannon and neutralized Clayface with a sustained blast. Freeze succumbed to the heat and remarked he just wanted solitude. Nightwing asked him where his armor suit was. Robin departed on the BatATV and located the suit then towed it back to the police headquarters. Nightwing and Robin helped reassemble the suit on him. Flash asked Commissioner Gordon what would become of Freeze. Gordon speculated he would have a trial then be sent back to Arkham Asylum. Robin protested on account he saved them. Freeze reminded Robin he also helped cause it all. He was content with going to prison and thought about requesting solitary confinement. Powers and Abilities *Cold Manipulation *Genius *Engineering *Knowledge of Sciences Relationships *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Enemy. *Robin - Enemy. *Nightwing - Enemy. *Green Arrow - Enemy. *The Flash - Enemy. *James Gordon - Enemy. *Dr. Kirk Langstrom - Enemy. *The Penguin - Ally. *Bane - Ally. *Clayface - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *Batman Unlimited (1 film) **Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' (First appearance) - Oded Fehr Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants'' Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 1.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 2.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 3.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 4.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 5.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 6.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 7.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 8.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 9.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 10.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 11.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 12.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 13.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM 14.png Mister Freeze BMUMvsM.png Mister Freeze's Lab BMUMvsM 1.png Mister Freeze's Lab BMUMvsM.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM 1.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM 2.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM 3.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM 4.png Batman Rouges BMUMvsM 5.png Mister_Freeze_BMUMvsM_15.png Mister_Freeze_BMUMvsM_16.png Mister_Freeze_BMUMvsM_17.png Mister_Freeze_BMUMvsM_18.png Mister_Freeze_BMUMvsM_19.png See Also * Mr. Freeze Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Unlimited Characters Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants characters Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans